educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Armor
='Introduction'= Howdy there, this is the guide to all the known types of Power Armor that were used in the corporate wars. Wait before continuing, I can hear you asking me. You: "But what are you talking about this Fancy Dancy powered armor. Wouldn't that just shock the person inside to a crisp?" The short answer is no. Power Armor is a type of advanced armor that was designed to protect, overhaul, and better corporate troops during combat. This armor has built in hydraulic systems that help reduce weight on a user, lift more materials, and look snazzy at the same time. Power armor wasn't only produced by American corporations and PMC’s . (Russian, Canadian, English, Australian, Japanese, Chinese, German, French, and Brazilian Corporations were developing Power Armor for their own wars) Also to take in to consideration wander, is that the experimental suits are rare as well, but may or may not work in the way that they should. 'Types Of Power Armor' (Common Power Armor) * T-45 D Mrk I The T-45 D power armor is essentially the grandfather to all known Power Armor types. Being designed around the infantry man, this armor allows the wearer to lug around military equipment that usually required a team to move / operate. This armor was best used to recapture enemy towns, leading heavy assaults, and move in heavy fire situations. * X-01 Mrk I The X-01 Mrk I power armor is designed around improving tactical feed back data, and on ground reaction assessment. This suit saw action on the California invasion and Mexican occupation of Texas. This suit came with a VR visor and long range communication relay. It was designed to work in pair with a commander's power armor the Y-05 Mrk I to improve tactical position and live feed back. While being a side grade to the T-45 D power armor, the only true upgrades would be the Matte Black finish, extra carry weight capacity, and extra long battery life. * ZT-25 Mrk II The ZT-25 was the more agile side of the T-45 D series. Featuring overhauled hydraulics, lighter armor, and faster reaction times, this suit was best used for scouts, snipers, and medics. This suit did not emphasize on carry weight or armor, but did have a long battery life. This suit was versatile to say the least, featuring 3 different types of firmware like Sniper's Spotter cam, Medic's X-ray vision Cam, and Scout's adrenaline pins. * B-25 Mrk I Being named after the famous American bomber, the B-25 Power Armor was designed around explosives and explosives only; Either being loaded with hand protruding grenade launchers, extra 40mm / 25mm grenade storage, and extremely heavy armor. This suit was designed to make the wearer tank like, and did a good job of it. Weighing over three times a regular T-45 D power armor set, the B-25 had a short battery life and constantly over heated. But, that's the cost for armor that can only be penetrated by an advanced RPG. Very often, if one were to find this suit, you would find the original grenade MG that was assigned to this beast. While they are powerful, only so many were produced for infantry corps. * A-A-8 The A-A-8 was designed for heavy deployments, being co-designed with a integrated hand held 20mm cannon. This suit was heavy armored, but not like the B-25. Usually designed for heavy fire situations, the A-A-8 was armored with the limited following guns; a Mini-Gun (.50 cal or bigger), varying cannon types (usually 20mm or 35mm cannon types), or heavy rocket launchers. These suits were the middle man between full on hell and a hard place, usually being heavy support for T-45 D squadrons, or Light support for B-25 Squadrons. Being the middle man, this suit saw a lot of action on the northern front alongside T-45 D corps, being fought with in the bitter cold of the Russian winter-scape, this suit is designed for the cold. This suit was also designed ONLY for the deep north, as its insulation provides. * RT-5 Mrk III The RT-5 Mrk III is a straight upgrade to the T-45 D power armor. Having advanced servo's, upgraded plate armor, and longer battery life, this armor was rethought to make it more comfortable for infantry corps during the heat of battle. This suit also features a VR headset to visualize commander's orders during battle, and to help communicate your thoughts to the other troopers. The VR set also tracks and marks down enemy position updates, allowing the user to essentially 'See through walls' with the right tactical overhead airborne equipment. * Loader Kit The Loader Kit is barely armored and designed for industrial purposes. Its large piston arms allow the user great amounts of strength, and nearly unlimited stamina lifting and moving heavy loads. Unfortunately the bulky apparel is skeletal at best, making the wearer slow and providing very little armor. (Experimental Power Armor) * X-01 Mrk II Featuring Medium armor, the X-01 Mrk II was by all accounts a failed experiment that never saw anything past experimental testing. Featuring more of a police roll in combat terms, this suit was to be for more Non-lethal engagements. This was not acceptable for the CIA in the a time of need, but was great for the swat teams back in 2038. Showing off the longest battery life of any known power armor, and self-recharge capability, this suit was a flunk by all accounts. But to say that this suit did not go unnoticed would be erroneous. SWAT and Police forces ate up this armor for its ability to deliver powerful, non-lethal, attacks. Not to mention that it worked off of the original tactical power armor variant the X-01 Mrk I. So this armor inspired the development for the 'Stppr X-10 Mrk I'. * A-A-4 Named the 'Bold Explorer' this suit was an extremely versatile mobile explorer’s armor. With built in oxygen filtering and generation, map making codex, and advanced navigation display in the fishbowl helmet. This suit was designed purely to go where no man has gone before, like in orbit, on Luna or Mars, or even deep under the waves. Featuring advanced navigation, map making, long battery life, advanced communications array, and self-contained oxygen generation / filtering systems. The suit was designed to take 30 Rad / sec, go to a depth of 3,400 feet under water, in to the vacuum of space, and to the low pressurized atmosphere of mars. This suit is, and always will be, an explorer’s best friend. * ZT-25 Mrk II In the corporate wars, A Short Range Tactical Jump unit was commissioned for use by a specialist Sniper suit. By 2039, These Suits were in Experimental testing. Still featuring its light weight armor, and drastically longer battery life span, this armor suit was being designed to allow the wearer to fire a jump jet. Gaining vertical access to the skies, this suit was being tested to jump from a high tower and survive the drop. It is uncertain if the scientists finished research and development on this jump jet, but we do know is that there are 13 existing armors scattered across the united states. * Stppr X-10 Mrk I Being the direct upgrade from the X-01 Mrk II. The Stppr is a better equipped Non-lethal power armor made for riot officers. Being given a thick flame retardant armor, bullet proof shoulder mounted riot shield, and built in tear gas / Taser armaments. This suit featured many unique offsets, it had massive flaw's. Having a new prototype hyper processor and motherboard, this suit had problems with ventilation, movement detection, and voice recognition. The worst failure would be its inability to detect small movements, and calculate the running algorithm. Usually twisting the wearer in New and exciting directions and horrid mangled messes that usually killed the wearer within the first ten minutes of wearing it. * Stppr X-10 Mrk II Moving on from the failure of the Mrk I, the Stppr Mrk II was an even larger failure. Being made for the fire department, this power armor was not even used in combat! Featuring light, flame retardant / heat resistant armor, this suit was unshakeable from a fire. Being loaded with a patched and improved software update, this suit was semi-successful in its line of work. The stigma of lethal power armor had made the company lose a lot of credibility and stature with test subjects. Low on cash and test subjects, the suit was only limited to software ran VI's who tested the suit's SH4K3-D0WN testing mode. Being for the fire department, the suit had to be configured to hold oxygen tanks, an on board compressor unit, and a short capacity fire retardant spray. While initial firefighting tests were successes' and VI controllers, but the exact opposite can be said for ever manned attempt to operate the suit. Every time the suit was operated the infamously lethal Error 455234 would occur, were a self-replicating positive feedback loop essentially broke the motherboard's processing power, and caused the suit to either go in to an emergency lock down, vacuum all of the air pressure out of the air tight suit, or over pressurized the suit inside and exploded from the pressure buildup. These errors made the suit 'Too risky to use' and eventually sent the company bankrupt. Just before the Bk file-age, this company tried to save their asses by prematurely putting the suit in to production, and bail out last minute once revenue stopped. In total over 1,244 suits were produced and immediately thrown in to storage once their faults were discovered. (Uncomon Power Armor) * X-01 Mrk IV After the bankruptcy of the previous company, a federal program had purchased the rights and ownership of the company and immediately began developing paramilitary, mercenary, and preparing measures to ready several militias in the United states before the collapse. This power armor was developed to be sleek, readily available, and easy to repair for the militias. Featuring simple steel alloy armor, long battery life, and modular parting. The suit was made to be the best choice for the common man. Although, only so many suits were made before the collapse. About 500 were only ever made, and modular parts even more rare. But do to the universal construction of these suits almost anything can be used to repaired to them. * T-51 B Before the great collapse, this was the next generation of front line armor. Seeing very little combat, and even less use, this armor was designed to take more than the T-45D, augment even more strength, and generally out-perform the T-45 D. Sadly, this suit fell short on agility, and in this respect was outperformed on by the T-45 D. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the outer shell of the T-51b is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 Joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damaging the composite subsurface, and the eye slit for the helmet is made of bullet proof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles. Featuring an average battery life, medium-heavy armor, and situational awareness increase, this armor was designed to kick ass from the get go. * T-70 A Mrk II The original bad ass of power armor. Featuring powerful hydraulic systems from the back into the arms, over three times that of other suits , this suit is the melee fighter of the power armor world. Loaded with heavy power weapons too, usually, the suit has one built in power fist, and rocket booster on the elbow of said power arm. This suit was also loaded out with a secondary automatic 12 g - 20 g - 10 g shotgun in the wrist area of the arm. This suit was favored by up close and personal combatants in the military and reached over a total of 2500 suits. Although not as many as sat the T-45 D linage. This suit also took on a second iteration in the form of the T-70 Mrk II-A, focusing much more closely on older weaponry concepts. * T-70 A Mrk II-A The original bad ass of power armor. Featuring powerful hydraulic systems from the back into the arms, over three times that of other suits, this suit is the melee fighter of the power armor world. Loaded with heavy power weapons too, usually. This suit was the other variant in the arsenal, loaded with a wide varied load out of power tools. From a power sword, powered great-sword, powered war hammer, powered war-axe, power mace, and power bow. Ridiculed as the 'Modern Knights Armor', this suit only got to small scale production and reached just over 750 suits for this model. * Stppr X-10 Mrk III (Rare Power Armor) * X-01 Mrk III * Y-05 Mrk III * MSK-R47 The MKS-R47 is a Medium Armored Suit with a Longer than average Battery life, made specifically for SEALS Breach and Clear Teams, and was being issued to Specialist Squads in the Sino-American War in the west. Nicknamed the "Murker-Kill Suit", Those who use it find themselves a force to be reckoned with in Close quarters combat. Unfortunately, this suit is pure black, making it unsuitable for Outdoors fighting or fighting anywhere with lights on, this is made up with NV/Thermo scanner toggles. Only 1,000 Suits were made, it was scheduled to go into Mass production in 2041. * * (Legendarily Rare Power Armor) *'IKS Mrk III' Commissioned for the Presidents "Elite Guard", a troop of extremely elite special forces, these suits took the original B-25 Power Armor design and cranked it up to 12 on a scale of 1-10. Taking immense levels of experimental Hydraulics and Armor, only 100 suits of this Armor were made, and most of them not even assembled completely before the Collapse. These suits have only one ranged attack, a 81mm Mortar attached to the back. What they lack in ranged capability, they more than make up for it in Melee, These suits came with their own specialized experimental "Power Weapons" made of an alloy so dense, and experimental, the one lab that produced it was lost in the viral bombardment of Silicon Valley, rendering these weapons irreplaceable, not that anyone not wearing one of these suits could lift one anyway. The IKS Mrk III Power Armor is hands down the most advanced suit of Power Armor on the planet before the Collapse. The IKS Mrk III's 81mm Mortar is a Detachable unit, with the Armor itself being able to carry 4 shells, The suit itself is a walking tank, and as heavy as one as well, however, this is sacrificing Speed and agility, this Armor is also more prone to overheating, and with a battery charge of 2-3 Hours at maximum. * * * (One of a kind Power Armor) *'T-51-VVI Prototype IK1' One of a kind T-51 Power Armor. Made with Canadian spec-ops gear and arctic control mods, this suit was a rare prototype suit. Bolstering onboard air filtering and miniature reactor inside, this was the most enduring suit ever created. It also featured extremely powerful processing computers and navigation VR goggles, this suit was designed for something, clearly, but uncertain its true purpose. It also had one onboard tesla cannon, hand-held rail cannon, and overhauled plasmatic-microwave cannon. This was a true Canadian weapon of war, and embodied ever aspect of killing man. This legend of a suit also carried a powerful water filtration system, strong enough to purge the saltiest, or most toxic and radioactive water. Working off of thorium, the reactor inside can run for the next 15 years without refueling.